The Titan
The Titans are the original immortals who ruled the universe after the Protogenoi, and before the rise of the Olympians. Kronos was their king, with Rhea as his queen The First Generation Elder Titans were born to Gaea and Ouranos near the beginning of creation. Ouranos had earlier imprisoned his elder children because of his respective contempt and fear of them. Gaea was outraged by the treatment of their sons and conspired with Kronos, the youngest and boldest of the Titans, to attack his father and punish him for his cruelty. Using a scythe, created by Gear Kronos ambushed Ouranos and wounded him causing him to bleed. Fresh from his victory, Kronos seized supremacy for his brothers and sisters with himself as their leader. He took his sister Rhea as his queen and ruled for countless eons. Mankind was first created in his reign and it was later called their "Golden Age". Like his father before him, Kronos grew into a corrupt tyrant along with many of the Titans. Eventually, Kronos learned that he was destined to be overthrown by his own offspring just as he had usurped his father. To evade his fate, Kronos would devour his five elder children before a desperate Rhea saved her last two children Posedion and Zeus by substituting a stone for there father to consume. Raised in secrecy,they would grow to adulthood and free there siblings to wage war against Kronos and his subjects. After eleven years of battle, the younger immortals were victorious and Kronos was cast down to Tartarus with those who fought beneath him. As the gods are immortal when Zeus saved them they were fully grown. Zeus used the same scythe to slice Kronos into thousands of pieces just as he had done to his father. First Generation Elder Titans Oceanus: Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans Oceanus is the divine personification of the all-encompassing Great Ocean,He is a great freshwater sea divinity that encircled the whole inhabited Earth beyond the east and west, and fed all the worlds rivers through subterranean scources. As a god and a member of the Titans, Oceanus is the son of Ouranos (Heaven) and Gaia (Earth), the two primeval deities. He is the father of the oceanids, potomaio and sea nymphs, and is a great, mainly benevolent cosmic force, essential for maintaining the Earth's natural life by renewing the rivers and streams. Eldest of the Titans counted among the Ancient Ones Powers As an immortal god, Oceanus is a supreme being of magical powers. Able to control the weather and sea, with powers of the sea superior to those of Poseidon due to his nature as a Titan. Oceanus can control lightning and earthquakes to a great degree. Able to transform into water and add water to his mass to transform into a giant to increase his strength and stamina or to make himself look mortal with modern human attire. He and his clothing or personal items cannot get wet or water-damaged even when submerged in water, unless he so wishes. He is unaffected by extreme temperatures and pressure. His eyes are heat-sensitive in the water. He can teleport anywhere via a whirlpool of water. Hyperion, 2nd eldest of the Titans and said to be Kronos 2nd in command with strength nearly matching the Titan King. He is the father of the lights and holds great power and authority.The Lord of Light and Titan of the East. Iapetus: 3rd eldest Titan Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West Koios: Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight Krios: Lord of the South and Titan of the Constellations Kronos: King of Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture/Kronos is the Titan Lord of Time and the King of the Titans, He is the son of Ouranos and Gaia, brother of Cyclops and Aphrodite, father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and the other elder Olympians. Powers and Abilities As a Titan, Kronos is more powerful than most gods and goddesses. Immortality - Kronos will live forever and never grow old. Superhuman Strength - Kronos possesses astronomical strength. He can easily and instantly destroy whole villages and shatter moutains with a single-handed strike. Superhuman Speed - Kronos can move faster than the human eye can see. Telekinesis - Kronos can move objects and people with his will. Chronokinesis - Kronos is the "Lord of Time" or "Father Time". Time itself slows and freezes at his will. Teleportation - Kronos can appear and disappear at will. Mnemosyne: Lady of Remembrace and Titaness of Memory Phoebe: Consort of Koios and Titaness of Mystery Rhea: Queen of Orthys and Earthly Elements Tethys: Consort of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas Theia: Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendour and the Heavens Themis: Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law and Justice History= The Titans are the children of Ouranus and Gaea, ancestors of the Olympian gods. Ouranus was 1st born and conceived by Gaea, the primeval mother-goddess who shared her life-force with that of the Earth. Ouranus mated with Gaea and fathered the Titans, the Elder gods of who were born physically perfect. Ouranus was greatly pleased by his progeny after he 1st mated with Gaea and she gave birth to the Cyclopes, three sons born with only one eye , Gaea greatly loved all her children, but Ouranus was greatly embarrassed by the Cyclops and the Hecatocheiroi and he imprisoned them away in Tartarus, the most dismal section of the extra dimensional underworld later known as Hades, so he would not have to look upon them. Gaea grieved greatly for the Cyclopes and the Hecatocheiroi and desired to free them from the underworld. She called upon the Titans for one of them brave enough to overthrow their father and free their brothers from the underworld, but they all refused from fear of him and his power. From among them, Kronus promised to carry out her wishes and took the scythe to wound Ouranus. Kronus overthrew his father's rule of the gods by wounding him. The hurt Ouranus prophesized that Kronus would likewise be overthrown by one of his own children. As a result of Ouranus' prophesy, upon the birth of his own children, Kronus had the infant imprisoned in Tartarus. The offspring he sent there were Hades, Hestia, Demeter and Hera. Instructed by Gaea, Rhea concealed her fifth and sixth pregnancy from Kronus and secretly gave birth to Posedion and Zeus Rhea gave the infant Zeus to the safekeeping of Gaea, who hid the baby in the cave of Dicte on Aegean Hill on the isle of Crete, where he was tended by various minor goddesses. While Kronus ruled as king of the gods, he achieved a period of paradise upon earth without war or death and eventually became a god of time, As Zeus matured, he gathered a retinue of allies from his siblings, the Cyclops and the Hecatocheiroi as well as a few Titans disenchanted by Kronus. Zeus fought to conquer Olympus in a ten year war which ended with Zeus's victory. He imprisoned most of the male Titans in Tartarus and established himself as ruler of the gods, sharing his dominance of Earth with Poseidon and Hades, who took dominance over the seas and the underworld, respectively. Appearance The Titan are colossal humanoid whose origins lie near the beginning of creation. A Titan is, to a giant, what a giant is to a human. They are enormous, gargantuan, massive, colossal, gigantic, They are easily the size of mountains, making them among the largest sentient beings in existence However, otherwise, their looks are basically humanoid. literally radiant as far as physical beauty). Likewise, the females are beautiful, almost always looking strong and healthy (though, again, a dainty, demure Titaness is not unheard of; Theia, Titan goddess of heavenly light, Leto, Titan goddess of motherhood and womanly demure; Behavior they fear none, they bow to none, and only the gods themselves oppose them. Abilities The abilities of the Titans, naturally, stem from their divine lineage. This means that, due mainly to their colossal stature, they innately possess Superhuman Strength, Durability, Endurance and Toughness; physical impacts, magic, poisons, acid, diseases/sicknesses/illnesses, radiation, sonic attacks and the like do precious little to bring them harm. Furthermore, they are gifted with an alarmingly fast healing factor, and surprising longevity Besides those capabilities, some may have physical powers, some mental powers, but whatever abilities they possess depends on the domain to which they are attuned. This often affords them great psychic insights or the ability to wield the raw, elemental forces of nature for weapons. Overall, these beings are not to be trifled with. Whether they preside over some element of nature so base as animal life, or rule over one of the more potent elements like fire, water, earth or wind--or even dominate some fundamental force like time or intellect or mortality--their raw power far exceeds mortal comprehension...and competition. Physical The Titans are as large as mountains and appear to be mostly elemental, but they can change their sizes at will, most likely due to the fact that they were the first beings ever to roam the world. Though they are all not very physically beautiful, they possess immense physical strength and stamina. The Olympians appear more civilized and human than the Titans, whereas the Titans appear more ancient, earthly, and elemental. Perses: The Titan of Destruction. Epimetheus: The Titan of Hindsight. Thera: The Titan of Lava, who is trapped inside a volcano in Atlantis. Powers The main powers that all Titans possessed are superhuman strength, superhuman stamina, superhuman durability, immortality and regenerative abilities. Some of the Titans may also possess some form of energy projection and the power to control and manipulate the elements which they embody. Oceanus and Perses seem to be covered in their respective elements, Oceanus being covered in Water and Lightning, and Perses is covered in Lava implying that they both could manipulate those elements. Gaia could also possess the power over Earth and possibly over the life on it. However, it is unknown what powers Rhea, mother of the six original Olympians, possesses, as she hasn't displayed her own powers in the series, as well as her current status and location being unknown, though it is likely she is deceased or living somewhere far away. Second and Third generation Although they are of this generation, the children of Kronos and Rhea are not counted among the Titans due to their rebellion, and the fact that they were concived when both Kronos and Rhea possessed the strength of heaven and the blessing of earth which each was born with a portion of making the capable of tapping into and thus making them much stronger then the average 2nd generation. Children of Hyperion and Theia Eos: Consort of Astraeus, Mother of wind gods and Titaness of the Dawn who sided with the Olympians . Helios: Lord of Sight and Titan of the Sun who sided with the Olympians. Selene: Consort of Endymion and Titaness of the Moon who sided with the Olympians. Children of Iapetus and Clymene Atlas: Bearer of Heaven and Titan of endurance. Menoetius: Titan of Anger and Rashness. Prometheus: Titan of Forethought and "Benefactor" of Mankind. Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought. Children of Koios and Phoebe Asteria: Titaness of Prophetic Dreams and Consort of Perses. Leto: Titaness of Demurity and Protector of the Young. Lelantos: Titan of Air and the Hunter's Skill of Stalking Prey Children of Krios and Eurybia Astraeus: Father of the wind gods and Consort of Eos Perses: Titan of Destruction and Consort of Asteria Pallas: Titan of Warfare and Consort of Styx Children of Oceanus and Tethys Oceanides: Daughters of the Ocean. Potamoi: nymphs of the Rivers. Metis: Titaness of Wisdom. Dione: Goddess of the oracle of Dodona. Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune. Children of Themis Horae: Goddesses of law and seasons Children of Mnemosyne Muses: Goddesses of song, patriot of the arts. Children of Atlas and Tethys Calypso: Queen of Ogygia and daughter of Atlas Children of Perses and Asteria Hecate: Goddess of magic Children of Eos and Astraeus Boreas: God of the North Wind and Lord of Winter. Zephyrus: God of the West Wind and Lord of Spring. Notus: God of South Wind and Lord of Summer. Eurus: God of East Wind and Lord of Autumn. Fourth Generation Children of Styx and Pallas Nike: Goddess of victory. Cratos: God of strength. Zelus: God of dedication. Bia: Goddess of force. Children of Helios and Hecate Circe: Goddess of sorcery. Children of Boreas Khione: Goddess of snow. Children of Thaumas and Electra Iris: Messenger of the Olympians (iris messages) and goddess of rainbows Arke: Messenger of the Titans Children of Lelantos Aura: Titaness of Breezes Abilities The power of the Titans is arguably equal to that of the gods as Kronos stated that the Olympians would fade soon after the destruction of their thrones. The Titans, however, had their entire mountain fortress on Mount Othrys destroyed millenniums ago, yet they have retained enough strength to lead a war against the Olympian gods. However, this is disputable as the Titans ultimately lost their first war to the gods, although not all the Titans fought Olympus (such as Oceanus or Prometheus) and the gods had the aid of the Hekatonchieres and Elder Cyclopes. It is possible that like the Titans, the Olympians might have just been left weak for a while after the destruction of their thrones. Also, the defeat of Kronos and the destruction of Mount Othrys left them extremely weak for thousands of years and only with the pledging of loyalty by dozens of demigods were the Titans able to rise again. It is also worth noting that by the onset of the Second Olympian War, Mount Othrys was fully restored and it was a major target by the Olympians during the war. According to Dionysus, Kronos' true divine form is so violent that mortals are incinerated by being in their very presence and it also empowers the other Titans. As he is the Titan King it is unknown if it applies for all Titans or just him. The Titans had complete dominion over the very elements of light, time, space, earth, air, water and fire and most likely 'gave birth' to the things they preside over (e.g. Selene & Helios being the Moon & Sun instead of a deity of the moon and sun like Artemis and Apollo). Some (or all) Titans possessed the ability to release an incredible wave of force (or energy), usually accompanied by a yell or flick of The Titans who were each as tall as mountains and possess advanced physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, they are immortal: they have has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. They are immune to all Earthly diseases and are resistant to conventional injury. If any of then were somehow wounded, their godly life force would enable them to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of their bodily molecules to cause a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive them. The Titans also possess superhuman strength and their Olympian metabolism provide them with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Each of the Titans also possess mystical powers over a particular field or object connected to their individual personalities or traits. The power of the Titans is arguably equal to that of the gods as Kronos stated that the Olympians would fade soon after the destruction of their thrones. The Titans, however, had their entire mountain fortress on Mount Othrys destroyed millenniums ago, yet they have retained enough strength to lead a war against the Olympian gods. However, this is disputable as the Titans ultimately lost their first war to the gods, although not all the Titans fought Olympus (such as Oceanus or Prometheus) and the gods had the aid of the Hekatonchieres and Elder Cyclopes. It is possible that like the Titans, the Olympians might have just been left weak for a while after the destruction of their thrones. Also, the defeat of Kronos and the destruction of Mount Othrys left them extremely weak for thousands of years and only with the pledging of loyalty by dozens of demigods were the Titans able to rise again. It is also worth noting that by the onset of the Second Olympian War, Mount Othrys was fully restored and it was a major target by the Olympians during the war. According to Dionysus, Kronos' true divine form is so violent that mortals are incinerated by being in their very presence and it also empowers the other Titans. As he is the Titan King it is unknown if it applies for all Titans or just him. The Titans had complete dominion over the very elements of light, time, space, earth, air, water and fire and most likely 'gave birth' to the things they preside over (e.g. Selene & Helios being the Moon & Sun instead of a deity of the moon and sun like Artemis and Apollo). Some (or all) Titans possessed the ability to release an incredible wave of force (or energy), usually accompanied by a yell or flick of the hand.